


Overflow

by bravebeetle (signalbeam)



Category: Hayate X Blade
Genre: But no one cares about Tatewaki, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/bravebeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Shizuku has two lunch boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

“By which I mean,” says Shizuku, “two must be better than one, right?”

She’s not sure what logic she’s using, but she can’t eat all of this by herself. Besides, Hitsugi keeps forgetting to eat.

“Oh?” Hitsugi says, swinging a microphone by its cord. Hikaru gets hit. No one cares.

“Yes,” Shizuku says. “But then I realized—”

“Shizuku… don’t tell me you had all that prepared and…”

She _knew_ this would happen.

“Yes,” Shizuku says, with a sigh as forelorn as she can make it.

Hitsugi is still laughing.

“So, so foolish, Shizuku!” Hitsugi says. “But perhaps I can help.”


End file.
